Forum:Shrek wiki affiliation
I'm going to close this in a week and assume acceptance if nobody responds or objects urgent emergency policy update: ''users must have at least 30 edits in past month or are considered active community member for formal vote to be valid, sockpuppet votes will be disqualified. '' User:Davidjimnez has made a formal request asking this community whether or not we wish to affiliate with the Shrek wiki. I held off on starting this particular discussion until existing conflicts were resolved, which as of now has happened. Please leave your thoughts and or concerns below.--Nerfmaster8 (talk) 01:20, October 27, 2017 (UTC) : It sounds like a very good idea, so I think we should do it. Sim0ns11 (talk) 10:48, October 28, 2017 (UTC) : I heard there is a request to affilate the Ice Age Wikibto the Shrek wiki. I think it is not compatible idea. First of all. The two name has two separate franchises and those don't even belong to the same company. These the franchises were knowns to often compete with each other. Dreamworks as its own was always different to BlueSky when it came to animation techniques, story, plot ideas, or just the specific characters identification and individual personalities of the names charater. Therefore, I do not find this idea acceptable, considering that every fan has their own taste of animation movies and it is highly possible that while most of them who search for the Ice Age wiki, hoping to find only Ice Age related content, would be dissapointed to find out about this sudden change since they do not like Shrek. Ice Age as a franchise always had its own charm which attracted fans. And not only charm but imaginative, unique and fun characters, par example, in the Ice Age sequels. Let it keep its own charm and its own special visual world by not merging into any non BluSky related movies. I do not think that the directors or the company of BlueSky would accept it since I believe they also have the intent to keep it as unique as it is now. Please, if Ice Age ever meant more to you, than just another simple movie from the bunch then do not do it. -- DiegoSmilodon (talk) 12:03, October 28, 2017 ::yes different companies and different franchises, ice age wiki isn't affiliated with blue sky studios so there are no limitations there. if we did then we would be first consulting them prior to starting any discussion. this wiki is slowly dying off, being able to network with other more possibly active wikis could bring more users. ice age wiki was added to the global animation template after staff consulted with us, that template also links us with shrek, kung fu panda and many others. These are simply my own personal thoughts in response to DiegoSmilodon. again, I will wait to give everyone a chance to respond and final decision will be based on consensus of the community rather than unilaterally made. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 18:14, October 28, 2017 (UTC) ::::There are other options to get more members interested in this wiki. We are under the same categhory, as "Animated Movies" yet again the companies and franschises of these two movies are completely different and there isn't any connection between the two franchises or said "Easter eggs" to make them related somehow. I think this action would confuse fans and members of the wiki pages both. And while the companies and franchises have nothing to do with wiki pages, it is an important matter to mention, many fans searching proper information here in prior instead of the named Animation Movie's site. Therefore it is important to separate each animation movie to the selected wiki page made for it, because, as I mentioned, each fan has their own taste for animation movies and not only that but we have the responsibility to provide them correct informations of that one movie franchise they selected. We cannot afford such merging because that can cause even less interest among fans towards our wiki or even member loss. I say we shoul do it the rightful way and vote about it. If there is an option, I say every currently active member should vote whether they do or do not want it. DiegoSmilodon (talk) 11:45, October 29, 2017 (UTC) ::I really really really do not like this idea at all! The 2 movies have 0 conections. Why this is even an idea is beyond me, nor do I see a reason for it. If somebody wants to know about Ice Age look up the Ice Age Wiki not the Shrek and Ice Age Wiki, this would pretty much confuse things. I say don't do it. Its just a bad idea in my honest opinion. ThePoofyMammoth (talk) 17:34, October 29, 2017 (UTC) ::just as clarification, any affiliation would simply be adding a direct link to shrek wiki on ice age wiki's home page affiliation section and likewise for shrek wiki. its usually best for both communities to agree.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 15:11, October 30, 2017 (UTC) ::First off, I must say I think you guys don't understand what affiliating is except Nerfmaster he knows how's it works. Second, the movies might not be identical, but there is similarities in them. ::To start with, there are five films (counting the spinoff Puss in Boots) in each series apiece, along with a Christmas special. The films don’t follow the same plot but have similar themes. They don’t take place in the same world, but they are both adventure films. They both feature (eventually) a team of three main bachelor guys “knocking about in the wild” as Sid would say, running into adventure and becoming friends. Admittedly, the main difference is Diego is in the first Ice Age film, and in Shrek, Puss – his comparative character – appears in the second. Also, Manny doesn’t meet Ellie until the second film, and Shrek gets married in the first. But there, again, are similarities. Shrek and Manny both find love! And the third film features both of them facing fatherhood, and neither of them is particularly chilled. Manny’s running around like a headless chicken and falling down cliffs with excitement, and Shrek is panicking and in shock. ::There are massive similarities between the films’ main character. To some extent, both could be considered monsters. Manny and Shrek are both large loners, who purposely separate themselves from society and world they don’t want to be part of, or that they believe doesn’t want to have anything to do with them. Shrek reinforces his swamp, Manny heads the opposite way to the yearly migration. Both when they are found by the viewer are nursing old wounds. Shrek, though not obviously, deals with the hurt of prejudice. People just don’t like him. Manny is grieving for his lost family. Both think they want to be left alone to wallow in their own loneliness. Both, when they find love, are afraid to fall in love. ::Those are the similarities I could have thought of but there might be more. Davidjimnez (talk) ::: Look Davidjimnez, you can come up any sudded similiraties which pops outof your mind but those story plot tracks can be found in many other animation movies as well. What I was talking about is the 'core' of our franchise which is not competable with Dreamworks' franchise. You see, as I mentioned there are many different techiques used when it comes to animation, timiline, environment, or sim0ly determining a specific character but not by comparing it with another franchise's one. With that being said, I still do not think it would be a positive nor wise decision towards both wiki pages future. ::: We had five films (not counting the spinoffs because they belong to another categhory ) while that other franchise did not reach that number of production. And you said yourself: "They don't take place in the same world" there are no connection. There is a much different era in the Ice Age Franchise and a different universe where it plays the story. No continuity which could bond the two movie at any point. ::: When you consider Mammoths as "monsters" you are.not aware of the fact that they were in fact real lived prehistoric animals. Our movie is based on once existed characters, while yours is an ugly ogre who can be mostly find in myths. Another reason against this foolish idea which should have never ever consider to be talking about. As you can see, I am not alone with that opinion so it would be best to close this topic and continue the wiki pages work each of their own.--DiegoSmilodon (talk) 13:36, October 31, 2017 (UTC) :::: no this thread won't be closed until we are done. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 16:32, October 31, 2017 (UTC) I'm an admin on the Shrek wiki. If all that is being discussed is putting a link to another wiki on the front page and giving it the fancy title of "Affiliates", then that's no different than just being courteous and saying "here's another animated movie or franchise you might be interested in". But if it's more than that, such as trying to present a unified appearance and consistent policies between wikis, then it's worth it to look at what they have in common, such as the company that makes each one. If it's the former, it doesn't really hurt to have it sitting in one corner at the bottom of the main page. People are free to follow or ignore as they want to. If it's the latter, that takes a lot of coordination and might be more than you guys want to work on at this time. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:21, November 2, 2017 (UTC) This sounds very interesting, I vote yes. User:Kyuubikibakaizokudan--Kyuubikibakaizokudan (talk) 13:42, November 5, 2017 (UTC) VOTE TALLY * in favor: 4 (external messagewalls) * oppose: 1 BenjaminSaber's vote is ineligible due to use of a sockpuppet (DiegoSmilodon) and has been removed. ThePoofyMammoth's vote is also ineligible due to use of a sockpuppet by DiegoSimlodon. --Nerfmaster8 (talk) 03:46, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Conclusion This affiliation has passed in favor. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 17:57, November 9, 2017 (UTC)